


THE DEVIL IN SAM WINCHESTER

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:57:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4545816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The challenge word was "frankly". Every time I hear that word, I go right to a certain film. In this drabble, Sam is being very mean to Dean. He needs to remember that payback is a b-word!</p>
            </blockquote>





	THE DEVIL IN SAM WINCHESTER

)))))))))))))))))))))

‘Frankly, my dear, I don’t give a damn.’ An orchestral swell filled the room as the film went into its final moments. 

Sam turned off the movie and looked at Dean. “What’d you think?”

Dean considered it for a moment, then shook his head. “Pretty messed up, dude. But Vivian Leigh was fucking hot.” He looked hopefully at his brother. “Can I pick the next one?”

“Oh, hell, no. You lost. I pick the movies.” Grinning evilly, Sam held up a DVD, which showed a simpering Natalie Wood, a heavily-bearded Santa Claus and an overly-decorated Christmas tree. 

Dean turned white.


End file.
